


汉荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	汉荣

演唱会接近尾声，尹净汉悠闲的在台上从这头溜达到那头，和台下的克拉们打着招呼，刚转过身来就看到权顺荣张开胳膊小步冲着自己跑过来，顺势一把把弟弟搂进怀里，明明场馆里的声音非常大，却能清清楚楚的听见弟弟在自己没有带耳返的耳边说的悄悄话————  
晚上圆佑去和胜澈哥打游戏，哥哥要不要过来。

 

房卡是吃饭的时候全圆佑塞到自己手里的，刚刷开门就听到浴室传来淅淅沥沥的水声，隐约还能听到小朋友随意地哼着不成调的歌。尹净汉回想了一下每次演唱会结束在床上都特别热情的小仓鼠，决定今天也要好好欺负一下这个可爱的弟弟。

试探性的扭了下卫生间的门把手，果然门是没有锁的，一本正经的咳嗽了两声就听到浴帘里面的水声停了，权顺荣拉开浴帘就往尹净汉身上扑，柔软的带着清爽的沐浴露香气和蒸腾的水气的嘴唇急不可待的贴上自己的，肉肉的小手也紧紧的扣在腰上不舍得撒手。

小老虎的牙齿撕扯着尹净汉的唇瓣，被顶着上颚打开了口腔，舌头被牵到外面舔舐着吸吮着发出啧啧的水声。急促的鼻息喷洒在两个人粘连在一起的唇瓣上，被亲的舒服了还会从鼻腔里发出幼兽一般的呜咽，恋恋不舍的分开的时候唇边的津液还牵连着舍不得分开。

“想哥了。”弟弟撅着嘴跟自己撒娇的样子看的尹净汉喜欢的不行，又捧起弟弟的小脸蹂躏的一番才舍得撒手，“冷不冷？”伸手想把喷头再打开制造点热气，却被权顺荣拉着走出去到阳台上。他们这个房间构造和尹净汉的不太一样，阳台的落地窗边上竟然还有一个浴缸，里面已经放满了热水，氤氲的水汽蒸腾着在玻璃上结了一层雾，隐约能看到不远处的海面上星星点点的灯光。

权顺荣伸手去解尹净汉衬衫的扣子，却被制止了，尹净汉往浴缸的沿儿上一坐，权顺荣顺势跪坐在他两腿中间的白色地毯上，两只胳膊撑在他大腿跟上仰着头盯着他看，挨的太近了，潮湿的呼吸几乎都要穿透轻薄的衬衫打在他的皮肤上。尹净汉持着权顺荣的手往他身后放，权顺荣就乖巧的把两只手臂扣在身后，用湿漉漉的头发在尹净汉怀里乱蹭。

 

“今天小荣不可以用手哦？用嘴帮哥哥脱衣服好不好？”

权顺荣向来很听尹净汉的话，二话不说就略微探起头来用唇舌去解衬衣的扣子，牙齿轻轻叼住扣眼灵巧的舌头不一会儿就把扣子解脱了出来，他用额头拱开衬衫的布料又支着小舌头一路从胸口舔吻到肚脐，甚至还探了舌尖进去浅浅的抽插着，被怕痒的尹净汉压着脑袋往裤裆那边按。

权顺荣没急着去拉扯拉链，反而用小鼻子在已经凸显出形状的裤裆上拱来拱去的，还用牙齿轻轻的磨着性器的形状，仿佛隔着牛仔裤都能感受到脉络的跳动。性器刚从紧绷的牛仔裤里被解放出来就被纳入了温热的口腔里，尹净汉舍不得让权顺荣给他深喉，他就像舔棒棒糖一样从顶端打着圈儿的舔到根部，又埋下头去含住饱满的囊袋用舌头挑逗，听到头顶上尹净汉呼吸都变粗了就像小动物一样用脸颊蹭着柱身求尹净汉的夸奖，透明的液体沾染在他短短的睫毛上，被充分利用的嘴唇泛着红润的水色，亮亮的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着尹净汉看，让尹净汉更想看他被玩坏哭哭啼啼的向自己求饶的可怜模样。

权顺荣趴在浴缸的边沿，翘着屁股给自己做扩张，刚才还温温柔柔给自己亲亲的哥哥就像个没事儿人一样自顾自的泡起澡来，最可恶的是他竟然还伸过一只脚在权顺荣的大腿根和臀部上轻轻的划过来划过去，硬要顺着臀缝塞进他的大腿内侧，灵巧的脚趾勾弄着身前硬邦邦的性器，权顺荣手指都插进去了三根也不叫停。

“哥哥到底还要不要做！！”权顺荣实在忍不住抽身回来一屁股坐到尹净汉腿间，一只手扶着尹净汉挺翘的性器就要往身后塞，被尹净汉笑眯眯的搂住一阵安慰，被冷落已久的后穴终于被炙热所填满，权顺荣瞬间就软了腰小小一团窝在尹净汉怀里，“小荣今天怎么这么心急？这么想哥哥吗？”尹净汉一边缓慢的抽插着一边套权顺荣的话，“不……不是我心急，难道不是哥哥太坏了吗！”权顺荣好委屈，“每，每次出国，净汉哥都，都不和我住，住一个房间……难道我不才是净汉哥的男朋友吗？”

原来是吃醋了。

听到实话的尹净汉忍不住扑哧一声笑出来，“我们小荣还是小朋友吗？怎么还吃硕珉的醋呢？”身下的频率逐渐加快，权顺荣被顶的扬起脖颈发出断断续续的喘息，但还是忍不住要继续控诉尹净汉，“哥哥不喜欢睡觉的时候有光，不喜欢睡觉的时候有声音，我，我可以不开灯也可以不听音乐睡觉呀，”越说越想起来尹净汉拒绝和自己住一个房间的奇怪理由，心里就更加委屈，“我都可以改的呀，为什么哥哥不能看看我呢？”甚至眼圈和鼻尖都红了，可怜的小模样看了尹净汉心都软了，他虽然喜欢看权顺荣哭，但真看到他哭出来心里好像也缺了一块似的，身下的抽插也停止了连忙亲亲小朋友的嘴唇紧紧地搂着他安慰起来。

权顺荣掉了一会儿眼泪也觉得自己有点太幼稚了有点丢脸，尹净汉的阴茎还涨涨的塞满他的后穴，他难耐的扭动两下又开始在尹净汉耳边撒娇，“那哥哥今天要好好满足我，不可以再欺负我了！”

尹净汉二话没说抱着他就从浴缸里跨了出来，两个人湿漉漉的倒在床上，权顺荣被掰开大腿正面承受尹净汉的顶弄，每一下都狠狠的碾过他脆弱的腺体，皮肉与皮肉拍击的声响混着权顺荣不再压抑的呻吟刺激着尹净汉的耳膜让他更加难以自控的加快抽插的频率和力度，两个人的上半身汗渍渍的黏在一起，硬的流水的性器被夹在身体中间在摩擦下抽搐着射了出来，身后的小穴也反射性的缩紧逼得尹净汉又狠狠的顶弄了几下才舒爽的抵着权顺荣的腺体射到深处。

清理的时候尹净汉非常听话的按着权顺荣的嘱托又好好的满足了他一次，小仓鼠被抵在浴室的墙面上从身后被进入，臀部翘的高高的方便尹净汉的动作，身前的乳头被冰冷的墙面刺激的硬硬的挺立着，又被尹净汉纳到手里蹂躏，高潮过后权顺荣站不住腿一软就要往下倒，被尹净汉捞起来托起一条腿继续无休止的操弄，最后只能断断续续的叫着尹净汉的名字求饶才被放过帮尹净汉含了出来。

第二天早晨权顺荣醒过来的时候尹净汉已经醒了，漂亮的哥哥给了自己一个温柔的早安吻，“多亏了小荣，昨天真的睡的很好哦，以后也拜托小荣多给哥哥带来甜甜的梦吧？”。权顺荣的脸好红好红，太喜欢哥哥了无论如何都没有办法拒绝哥哥怎么办？


End file.
